


And You Come To Me On A Summer Breeze

by nlockheart



Series: Raeger's Chummy Wummy [2]
Category: Harvest Moon, 牧場物語つながる新天地 | Story of Seasons
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kinda, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, PoC, Raeger's Cut Scene, but kinda different, no beta we die like men, strong woman farmer, unedited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:06:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25910290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nlockheart/pseuds/nlockheart
Summary: Raeger, the fool that he is, only laughs in the face of her affections, feeling warm all over.
Relationships: Farmer/Raeger (Story of Seasons)
Series: Raeger's Chummy Wummy [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1880407
Kudos: 2





	And You Come To Me On A Summer Breeze

Raeger hums as he wipes a table clean. Today is a good day, he decides as he glances upon his wrist with a faded virus doodle. Fritz didn’t come and wreck his kitchen, he asked Mayari out and she said yes, and his restaurant’s pretty busy for the day—because of her hard work in bringing business back to the town, though.

Majority of his smiles might be because of her. Just a smidge.

Raeger feels the corner of his lips tug into another smile and he gives a helpless chuckle. The bell chimes and he turns to greet the customer when he spots her.

“Mayari!” He beams, brighter than ever, and his heart skips a beat when she grins beatifically at him.

“Rae!” She calls back, one hand on the knob of the door to his restaurant and the other on her magically endless rucksack. “Have you had lunch yet?”

Raeger shook his head and replied, “I was about to make myself something to eat. I was just so busy I haven’t had the chance to eat anything at all.”

The audacious gasp she makes his heart melt and rattle at the same time, he’s surprised it hasn’t fallen out of his chest yet.

“No lunch?” She cries, moving into the restaurant and weaving in between chairs to reach him, “Well, that just won’t do. How about I make us some?”

There are no words to describe how besotted he looks right there and then as he says, a little breathless and mite bit desperate, “Really? I’d love to if you would.”

The way her eyes crinkle and her cheeks lift as she simpers at him make him want to kiss her silly. Her eyes catch the barely there virus she doodled on his wrist and her eyes turn soft with fondness he’s never seen on anyone else, not even his previous lovers. They all looked at him like he was a trophy to be won and displayed and not someone to build a relationship with.

Mayari looked at him with a gaze that sparkled, a gaze that saw him for what he is but loved him anyway. Raeger flips the sign to ‘closed’ before wrapping his arms around her from behind.

“What’s this?” She asks, laughing and caressing his forearms. Raeger says nothing but nuzzles into her sun soaked hair. 

A beat passes.

“Okay, mister,” she says, snapping them out of their reverie. “Get your butt into the kitchen and let this master chef cook for you.”

“Master chef? Ohoho,” he taunts, pulling out a chair, “I see you are confident today.”

“Of course,” she scoffs, “I make a mean boiling water, if you didn’t know!” They stare at each other for a moment before they both snicker and snort. Mayari brings out his well loved wok out, lighting it up on the stove and dousing it with oil. Raeger watches with rapt attention as she dances around his kitchen like she owned it and skillfully cooked what she always ordered.

“That’s some good form right there,” he says, a little breathless again, as she tosses the rise into the air expertly. She winks at him and he couldn’t help but sputter and laugh. 

“This is the first time someone special like you has cooked for me,” he says, dropping his eyes and listening to the rice sizzle. He does not have to look because he could feel the disbelief in her shocked silence.

“Why?” She asks after a beat. “I mean, maybe they don’t like cooking?”

“Some,” he answers, “But most of them didn’t like presenting their ‘amateur’ cooking to a pro like me. As if amateur cooking bothers me in the slightest. I mean, as long as it’s not inedible, I’d never call something made with care by someone I love ‘amateur’ in the first place.”

He notices the way her eyebrows raise in challenge.

“Are you calling me amateur, mister?” Raeger bursts into laughter and he bows theatrically.

“I would never dare, oh Master of the Chefs!” He cries. She harrumphs in victory and goes back to cooking.

“I do get why they wouldn’t, but,” she pauses, adding a small amount of soy sauce into the rice, “They’re not me, either because I love to do things for the special people in my life, too.”

He flashes back to the night she stayed with him to take care of his sick self and agrees. She’s not like them, too afraid to deepen their relationship, too assuming to know who he truly is, and too bothered by what other people say.

Mayari is strong, physically and mentally. She could carry crates on one hand and bat people’s stares on the other. She’s bold with the way she wears short sleeves to show how dipped in ink her skin is, calling it art of the body and messages of her soul. She lives her life at her own pace and Raeger, the hopeless fool in love with her is so head over heels for her. 

“Here!” She places a steaming plate of egg fried rice in front of him, “Enjoy!”

Raeger takes a spoon and takes a huge bite.

“Wow!” He says after swallowing two more bites, flavors of all kinds bursting in his mouth, “This is amazing!” She laughs triumphantly, hands on her hip.

“Wait,” she says, making him pause. She dashes around the counter and sits next to him, “I have to feed you!”

Raeger, the fool that he is, only laughs in the face of her affections, feeling warm all over.


End file.
